Home Alone 3: Lost in the Great Valley
by RichardTerminator
Summary: When Marv and Harry come back, it is up to Kevin and his new friends to save the Great Valley first christmas
1. Chapter 1

**Home Alone 5: Christmas in the Great Valley**

**Chapter 1: Mysterious Arrival**

About year ago, Kevin McCallister, toke down Marv and Harry in New York City, after spending Christmas in New York City, they went back to Chicago, eleven mouths later on November 22, Kevin is now ten years old, everything was going good until Kevin was kidnapped from his home in Chicago, the bad guys that kidnapped him toke Kevin to Dallas, Texas, to a laboratory, the bad guys turned Kevin into a dinosaur and sent him back in time into the prehistoric past, by the time the Dallas Police Department came and arrested the bad guys, it was too late, the bad guys blew up the time machine and hid there dinosaur formula from the Police Department, when the Chicago Police Department got news from the Dallas Police Department, they told them that they would never see their son ever again, all of the McCallisters were devastated to hear this and knew that they would never see Kevin, little did they know that Kevin is alive, but is now a dinosaur.

65 million years into the past, Littlefoot and his friends including Chomper and Ruby, were playing in the Valley, they were playing at the bubbling mud, until they heard a young male voice calling to someone, " Mom, Dad." then said, " Mom, Dad, where are you?" Littlefoot says, " Someone is in trouble." Cera says being sarcastic, " I hear that, Littlefoot, we know someone is in trouble, it isn't that the person says that for no reason." then Chomper says, " It's coming from that way." Littlefoot says, " Lets go see." they started looking for the source of that sound, they looked everywhere, but found nobody, until they heard someone crying, they saw a backpack with weird symbols on it and didn't know what it was, when they looked in they found a Longneck, that is like Littlefoot's age and size, they walked in as Littlefoot says, " Are you okay?" the Longneck turned to Littlefoot and says, " No, I lost my family and I'll never see them again." the Longneck start crying again as Littlefoot says, " I know how you feel, to tell you the truth, I lost my mother years ago, but I have let it go, years ago." the Longneck is now starting to feel better, than Littlefoot says, " My name is Littlefoot, I am a Longneck." Cera says, " I'm Cera and I am a Threehorn." Ducky says, " I'm Ducky, I'm a swimmer, and this is Spike, the Spiketail." Spike nods as he grunts, Petrie says, " Me Petrie, and Me flyer." Ruby says, " My name is Ruby, and I am a Fast runner." and Chomper says, " I'm Chomper, I'm a Sharptooth, but I'm friendly." the Longneck says, " I'm not afraid, and besides I like you." Than Cera asks, " Well here's in easy one, what's your name?" the Longneck says, " My name is Kevin McCallister, but just call Kevin." Cera says, " That's an odd name for a Longneck." Littlefoot says, " Nice to meet you Kevin, can you tell us what happened?" Kevin explains to Littlefoot and the gang that he was kidnapped from his family and his home in a Valley called Chicago, then Kevin also told Littlefoot and the gang that the bad guys knocked him out and then he woke up in the this Valley, trying to find them but can't find them and also tells them that his family will never see him again, Littlefoot and the gang felt sorry for Kevin, Ducky says, " That is awful, it is, it is." Ruby agrees and says, " It is indeed, being taken from your loved ones and never see them again." Petrie says to Kevin, " Me fell sorry for you, Kevin." Kevin says to Petrie, " Don't worry Petrie, I'll be fine." then Littlefoot got an idea and says, " Why don't you stay with us in the Great Valley and stay with Me and my grandparents." Kevin than thought about it he had no place go and no family to be with, then Kevin turns to Littlefoot and says, " Alright I'll stay, and I would like to meet your Grandparents, Littlefoot." than Littlefoot says, " Follow us, Kevin." than Kevin follow the gang to Littlefoot's Grandparents, when they got there, Grandma Longneck, see the kids leading another Longneck about the kids size and says, " Hello kids, who is this?" Littlefoot says, " Grandma, this is Kevin, he has been kidnapped from his family, that very far away from here, and he does know how to get back." Grandpa Longneck craned his neck down to Kevin's eye level and says, " Hello there Kevin, I'm Littlefoot's Grandfather and this is his Grandmother." Kevin try's to be polite as he says, " Nice to meet you, I have lost my family and don't know my way back, it is very far away and I don't even thing they will ever find me or ever see me again." Grandpa Longneck says, " Seen you lost your family Kevin and can't get back to them in any way, you can stay with us." Kevin says, " Thank you, very much, for letting me stay in the Valley with you." Grandma Longneck says, " Your welcome, Kevin." than after a while the kids were being called back into their nests, the kids say good bye to Littlefoot and Kevin, than Littlefoot and Kevin went to sleep with Grandpa and Grandma Longneck next to them.

**Chapter 2: Newcomers**

The next morning, Littlefoot and Kevin went to meet their friends, they were playing at the bubbling mud until they heard young voices, Littlefoot, Kevin, and the gang, saw a Teenaged male Threehorn named Richard, leading a female Longneck named Kate, a male Swimmer named Carlos, a female Flyer named Annabel, a female Spiketail named Emily, that were children, while they saw a female Fast runner named Dr. Elissa, a male Fast-biter named Day-Day, and a male Sharptooth named Mike, that were teenagers, they saw that the Threehorn, Swimmer, Flyer, Spiketail, and the Fast runner, not afraid of the Fast-biter and a Sharptooth following them, Cera was interested that this Threehorn is leading this group of the mix dinosaur, they decided to welcome them, Littlefoot and his friends were in front of the group, Littlefoot says, " Hello everyone and welcome to the Great Valley."

The Threehorn says, " Hello there and thank you very much, it has been a long journey for all us, scene after we all have been kidnapped from are homes."

Kevin says, " You have been kidnapped too?" the Threehorn says, " Yeah, what mean by us, too?" Kevin says, " I have been kidnapped from my home in Chicago, a few days ago." Threehorn says, " Chicago, I heard about that, Your Kevin McCallister are you, I heard about you being kidnapped and taken to Dallas and you escaped from the kidnappers, than after you got kidnapped, Me and my friends come from other place but we are, including you are American like us."

Cera asks, " Who are you and where did you come from?" The Threehorn says, " My name is Richard, I am from Evansville, I am an artist, draw pictures with the right equipment, and these are my new friends, this Day-Day, he is an African American, he is from Los Angles, some of the herds in the region call it L.A. for short, he sell weapons to somebody that need them, this Kate she is from New York City, she is a professional at music, you should hear her sing, but maybe later, this is Carlos, my other friend, he is a Cuban American, he lives in Miami, he is a good dancer at Salsa, which is a Latin American dancing from where he come from and Jazz, this is Mike, he is a British American, is from a city in the west called Seattle, he is an artist to, but he does painting, he paints a picture that looks realistic, this is Annabel Oshiro, she is a Japanese American from San Francisco, and to tell you, pay some respect to the Japanese, they do not like to be blamed for nothing they didn't do and what whatever you do, do not insult her or her family history, she comes from a family of Samurai's and she still carries that family history and she will show you, what happens if you get on her bad side and trust me, you don't want to go there, This is Emily, she is from Nashville, her father is in the United States army, her father is stationed at South Korea, to help back the South Korean troops, and it is a hard time for her, and last but not least this is Elissa, she is from Dallas, she is doctor, she helps people who are sick or hurt and helps them get better."

Then Kevin says, " Nice to meet you all, you already who I am and where I come from, but I will tell you this, I am a singer in choir, and I sing good on some songs, these are my friends, this Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, and Ruby."

Richard says, " Nice to meet you and also no disrespect, but we need to find some place to sleep." than Littlefoot says, " Come with us, we'll introduce you to the residents of the Great Valley." Richard thought that it was a good idea and says, " Lead the way." then Littlefoot, Kevin, and the gang lead Richard and his friends to the meeting place. When they got to the meeting place the residents see a group of mixed dinosaurs, they see three teenagers and four children, Mr. Threehorn then see Richard the Threehorn, leading the group and was interested that a Threehorn was the leader of this group and the residents were concerned about Day-Day the Fast-biter and Mike the Sharptooth, when some would try to harm the group, Richard stepped in front of the residents and he huffed at them, some residents including Ms. Maia backed off, than after everybody let Richard and his friends past, Grandpa Longneck says, " Hello three and welcome to the Great Valley." Richard says, " Thank you, very much, My name is Richard, and these are my friends, there names are Day-Day, Elissa, Kate, Carlos, Mike, Annabel, and Emily and we are from a land called the United States, we live in parts of our country that are called Cities, me and my new friends have been traveling for a while scene are kidnappings from are homes far away." Grandma Longneck asks, " You all have been kidnapped from your homes, Richard?" Richard says, " Yeah, we have and are families will never find us and they will never see or hear from us ever again." Tria says, " That's awful for you kids to be taken from your homes and also you may never see your families again." Richard says, " We appreciate this, it is a very hard tine for all of us, especially for those that have to go on somewhere far away like Emily's father."

Everybody looks at the fast-biter and at the Sharptooth with looks of distrust than Richard says, " I know what you all are thinking, I know you don't like Sharpteeth or Fast-biters inside the Valley, but they was also kidnapped among side with us, the scientists did experiments on us, than we all escaped and ran away from here and we ended up, that is our story." for some reason, Littlefoot's Grandparents and the gang parents see Richard and his friends as family to them and as friends of the residents of the Valley, Littlefoot's Grandparents and the gangs parents started talking about their fate.

then after a while, Grandpa Longneck than says, " Seen you have no place to go and you can't get back to your families you can stay in the Valley and we decided that you live with are us, we have decided to adopt you and your friends and to start your new lives, Me and my mate, will adopt you Kate and even you Kevin." Kevin and Kate are now Littlefoot's brother and sister and they are now Grandma and Grandpa Longnecks grandchildren, then Mr. Threehorn says, " Richard, I would like you to be are new son and be my daughters older bother and to be Dana and Dinah uncle." Richard says while being polite, " I will accept you and your family as my family, Mr. Threehorn." Mr. Threehorn says, " You don't have to call me that, scene are now in are family, you can call me, Dad." Richard says, " Okay, Dad." Cera and her step sister Tricia, now have an older brother, Topps and Tria now have a son, and Dana and Dinah, now have an Uncle, then Mrs. Swimmer says, " I will take in Carlos and Emily into my family." Carlos says in his Spanish Cuban accent, " Thank you, Me and Emily would like to meet your family." than Emily says, " Yes, Thank you, it is nice to have a family again, it is nice to have a family member that don't go far away for mouths, like my Dad, he is in the U.S. Army, he is at place they call South Korea, to protect those people against North Korea." Mrs. Swimmer says, " I'm sorry about your father had to leave you at home to protect his country and many others in that country."

Emily says, " Don't worry, I'll be fine, like I said before, I now have a family again." Ducky, Spike and their siblings, now have another brother and sister, while Mrs. Swimmer, now have another son and daughter. Then Mrs. Flyer says, " Me and Petrie, will take in Annabel and we would like to know about her." Annabel than smiles and says in her Japanese accent, " Thank you, for letting me live with you and Petrie." even though she is a flyer, she than puts her hands together and does a Japanese bow to them, Petrie asks, " What that?" Annabel says as she does it again, " It's a respect that we do on the island of Japan, we respect are elders or we introduce ourselves in this manner to people we meet, it is to show respect to that person." Mrs. Flyer was interested on Annabel, now Annabel is Mrs. Flyers daughter and Petrie's older sister, the residents then tried to decide what kind of fate, Elissa, Day-Day, and Mike, will get to live in Great Valley, until Chomper and Ruby came up with a situation to the problem, Chomper says, " Elissa, Day-Day, and Mike can be are caretakers, until we are older and they can protect us and are friends from Redclaw and his two Fast-biters, Screech and Thud." Grandpa Longneck and Mr. Threehorn talked about this idea, after about fifteen minutes of talking, Grandpa Longneck says, " So be it, you are all welcome in the Great Valley." Day-Day says, " Thank you, Mr. Longneck."

Then after the meeting was over, Littlefoot, Kevin and their friends went to their nest with their new brothers or sisters, When Littlefoot and his new adopted brother and sister got to their nest, Kevin says, " Thank you, for adopting us, Mr. and Mrs. Longneck." Grandma Longneck says, " Your welcome and you don't have to call us by are formal names just Grandma and Grandpa will do just." Kate says, " Alright, Grandma and Grandpa." then Littlefoot, Kevin, and Kate went to sleep with their Grandparents.

At Mr. Threehorns nest, Cera, Tricia, Dana and Dinah with their new brother for Cera and Tricia, Uncle for Dana and Dinah and new son for Topps and Tria, then Topps says, " Welcome to your new, Son." Richard says, " Thank you, Dad." Cera was about to go sleep until Dana and Dinah was jumping on her and laughing as they says in their baby talk, " Richard, Uncle, yes, yes." she gets frustrated and says, " Stop it you two or else Auntie Cera is going to mad." Richard than says calmly to Dana and Dinah, " Dana, Dinah, leave your aunt alone, come over here to your uncle, you can jump me, I don't mind." Richard winks at Cera, Dana and Dinah went Richard and jumped on him as they were laughing and Richard didn't seem to care, Cera was thinking that Richard must have with kids like them once and was used to it and went to sleep with her step sister, than after a while, Dana and Dinah got tired and went to sleep next to their new Uncle, than Richard went to with his new nephew and niece.

At Mrs. Swimmers nest, Carlos, and Emily were welcomed into their new home, with Ducky and Spike and their new other brothers and sisters, when Mrs. Swimmer told them that it was bed time, Carlos and Emily went to their new nest, Carlos was already fast a sleep, Emily tucked into her nest, Mrs. Swimmer was happy to have to have a new son and daughter and she knew that Ducky and Spike were happy to have a new brother and sister, Mrs. Swimmer went to Emily and whispered, " Good night, Emily." then Emily says as she starts to fall to sleep, " Good night, Mom." Mrs. Swimmer felt very happy that her new daughter, just called her mom, then Mrs. Swimmer went to sleep as well.

At Mrs. Flyers nest, Petrie and his Mom, really like Annabel, she had told everything about her family history, she had told them, that her ancestors were Samurai's and that followed a code call Bushido the way of the warrior, she had told them that in World War 1, her great great grandfathers fought along side with the allied powers and fought against Germany to gain there Territory in China, and after World War 1, her family moved from Japan to the United States, she had told them that in World War 2, her great grandfathers fought against Japan, to stop it's new Empire from growing and told them that after World War 2, the Allied powers won against Japan and the other Axis Powers and her families never fought in wars again, but to continue the family generation, then after she told them everything, they went to bed as a family, before Annabel went to sleep in her new nest, Mrs. Flyer says, " Thank you, for telling about your family history, Annabel." Annabel says, " Your welcome." then they all went to sleep.

While at Chomper and Ruby's cave, Chomper and Ruby's new caretakers and protectors were given a place to sleep Chomper and Ruby excepted Elissa, Day-Day, and Mike as they're new caretakers and protectors, even if they are a Fast runner, a Fast-biter, and a Sharptooth, then Chomper says to Elissa, Day-Day, and Mike, " I love you guys." Elissa, Day-Day, and Mike says, " Love you too, Chomper." then they went to sleep in the peaceful valley.

**Chapter 3: Introduction of Christmas**

A mouth later, after Kevin, Richard and his friends were adopted by the Great Valley residents, at the beginning the residents didn't trust Richard and his friends, not even Kevin, except their new family members, by now everybody trust them, a mouth ago, it was November 22, today it is now December 22, Littlefoot, Kevin, Richard and the gang including Dr. Elissa, Day-Day, Mike, Dana, and Dinah were playing, then Richard says to his friends, " Guys, it is almost Christmas, and we got nothing up." Kevin says, " We can't forgot about Christmas." Littlefoot asks, " What is Christmas?" Richard says, " Christmas, is a time of the year, when everyone spend time with family, one those days, Me and my friends including Kevin celebrate it, every year we would put up a Christmas tree, have good food, give each other gifts on that day, but everybody spends time with their families, mostly." Ducky says, " That sounds nice, it does, it does." Carlos says, " Why don't we tell everybody about it and we can start our first Christmas here in the Great Valley." Ruby says with excitement, " I like that idea, lets do it." Chomper says, " This is going to be are first great Christmas." then the gang went to tell everybody about the Great Valley's first Christmas, after they told everybody about Christmas, then everybody started getting the Great Valley ready their first Christmas, they then found a Christmas tree, Richard, Dr. Elissa, Mike, Day-Day, Grandpa Longneck, Mr. Threehorn and the other residents of Valley helped push down a tree and carry it back into the Valley and put it up, then Littlefoot and the gang helped Richard, Kevin and their friends put the decorations up, than after the y were done, the Great Valley was ready for it's first Christmas, then they saw two Longneck herds coming into the Great Valley, Grandpa Longneck says, " We got two Longneck herds coming into the Great Valley." then Littlefoot looks at the entrance and says, " That is my Dad's herd and that must be the Old One's herd, that must also means that Ali must be here to." than they went to welcome them, the herds saw the Great Valley look really nice with everything around it, when they saw Grandpa Longneck came and he said, " Welcome back, Bron and Old One."

The Old One says, " Nice to be back, what is going on here?" Grandma Longneck says, " We are having are very first Christmas here in the Great Valley." Bron got curious and asked, " What is Christmas?" then they saw Littlefoot and the gang with some new friends, then Richard the Threehorn said, " I'll tell you everything about Christmas."

For about an hour, Richard, Kevin, Littlefoot, and the whole gang explained to them, what Christmas is about and now Bron's and the Old One's herds are interested and asked if they could stay in the Great Valley for Christmas, the residents of the Valley agreed, but told them that Christmas is in three days, Bron and The Old One decided to stay until the day after Christmas, then the Herds got settled in the Great Valley, Bron and Shorty meet Kevin and Kate, the adopted brother and sister of Littlefoot, Shorty somehow got interested with Kate, while Kate interested with Shorty, than Ali came, Littlefoot introduced Ali to Kevin, and they became friends right away, than she meet the new members of the gang, Ali heard their stories and she felt sorry for them, Chomper and Ruby introduced Ali to their new caretakers and protectors, at first she became unsure, when they said they protected the gang from Redclaw and his Fast-biters, Ali found them as friends, but was still shy, then after that they played until night, when night came they went to their nests and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Marv and Harry

**I know that it has been a long time since I wrote, I was busy, here is the part of our Christmas story, here we go, everybody.**

**Chapter 4: Meeting Marv and Harry**

* * *

Deep inside the Mysterious Beyond, there are two Egg stealers that are walking, they are here for any no good reason, they plan to attack the Valley's, they are now heading for the Great Valley, these Egg stealers used to be humans that stole Christmas and broke into people's houses in Chicago and tried to rob Ducans Toy chest in New York, now they are back to do more crime, there names are Marv and Harry, Harry is carrying a bag with him, Marv says, " Harry, when are we going to be at the Great Valley?"

Harry says with annoyance, " Like I told you Marv, we are going to steal egg from the Great Valley, and what is good about this plan, is that there is no one that is going to stop us, not even that little kid."

Then Marv and Harry laugh, as they walk into the Great Valley, with the sun coming up.

* * *

The Great Valley woke up on this beautiful Christmas Eve day, the temperature is dropping low, Kevin, Littlefoot, and the gang woke up this morning heading for there meeting place, there were a lot of dinosaurs walking around, since Christmas Day is Tomorrow, Marv and Harry are now inside the Great Valley, they looked around and saw that this valley looks different inside, it's looks like Christmas is coming to the Great Valley, Harry then has a better idea, as he says, " Marv, new plan, we are going to ruin this valley's first Christmas."

Marv says, " I like this plan, we steal everything that has to do with Christmas."

Harry says, " Let's get out of here, Marv."

Then when Marv and Harry turned around they saw Littlefoot and the gang walking with their new friends, and also with their other friends Ali, Rhett, Shorty, Dana, and Dinah, then Harry looks at Kevin then see's the backpack on his back that says Kevin McCallister on it, Harry then smiles evilly as he says to Marv, " Marv, look who it is."

Marv looks at Kevin, then smiles evilly, as both Marv and Harry follows Kevin, Littlefoot and the others.

* * *

Kevin, Littlefoot and the gang, along Richard, Kate, Carlos, Annabel, Emily, Dr. Elissa, Day-Day, Mike, Ali, Rhett, Shorty, Dana, Dinah, until Kevin see's shadows following, then Littlefoot and the others see, they stop walking, Kevin hears a voice that he did not want to hear again, " Hey ya, Pal."

Kevin and the others turned around and saw two Egg stealers, that Kevin knows as Marv and Harry, the two egg stealers were about to grab Kevin along with Littlefoot and the others, as Kevin, Littlefoot and the others screamed and ran as Richard, Dr. Elissa, Day-Day, and Mike fight them as Kevin, Littlefoot, and the others escape, Richard and the others beat them up real good, for them to escape, Richard, Dr. Elissa, Day-Day, and Mike caught up with the others, then when were running, they then ran into Marv and Harry as Marv and Harry caught them, then they begin walking with Marv and Harry, as Harry says, " Hi kid, happy to see us again?"

Kevin says, " I liked you better in jail."

Harry says, " Get used to it, because we are about to make more crime."

Marv then says, " At midnight, tonight we are going to ruin the Great Valley's first Christmas."

Harry then says, " Marv, will you stop telling them everything."

Marv says, " So what they aren't going to tell anybody."

They kepted on walking, as the walked into the Valley, Harry then threatened, " You kids keep your mouth shut, you don't, I shoot you with my gun."

They kepted on walking, until Richard, and the others then fought back and got away from Marv and Harry, then they hid where they could not find them, then Harry says in frustration, " They got away, should have shot them when I had the chance, now they are on the loose."

Marv says, " They are just kids, they are hopeless."

Harry says, " Some of the kids are not."

Marv says, " They don't have a place full of goodies to get us with, this world is dangerous, they won't even make it out here by themselves."

Harry says, " Yeah. Dinosaurs in this world get killed by predators will get them soon. Good luck kids."

Marv and Harry laugh as they walk away, Kevin and the other came out as Cera asks, " Who were they?"

Richard says, " I don't recognize them."

Kevin says, " I do."

Everybody turns to him, as he says, " There names are Marv and Harry, one time, they broke into peoples houses and stole everything, they tried to come after my house, but I used traps against them, and I defeated them, then I accidentally went to New York, they tried to Rob Ducans toy chest store, but I stopped them, used my traps again, and also defeated them again, now they are back, but this time, they are here to ruin the Great Valley's first Christmas."

Dana and Dinah say, " They ruin Christmas, no, no."

Richard then says, " Wait a minute, now I remember them, I read about those guys, they are known by there nicknames the wet bandits and the sticky bandits."

Chomper says, " What are we going to do?"

Littlefoot says, " We are going to stop them."

Kate says, " That's right, he have until midnight, lets stop them."

Kevin says, " You can mess with a lot of things, but you can't steal the Great Valley's first Christmas."

Then everybody ran, they started looking for a place that they can use.

* * *

**Sorry that the chapter is short, but I hope to make the other chapters longer, Marv and Harry are back, what is Kevin, Littlefoot, and the gang gonna do, see chapter 5 to learn more, see you later, bye.**


	3. Chapter 3: Setting the traps

**Here is the next chapter, let's go.**

**Chapter 5: Setting the traps**

* * *

Kevin, Littlefoot, and the gang had looked everywhere for a place to lure them into a trap, all of the place in the Great Valley are already homes for the residents, so then they check the Mysterious Beyond, they still had not found a place, it is now night, they were walking until they heard something was coming at them, they think that it is a Sharptooth, then Richard says, " Run guys, run."

they ran and ran and ran, until they ran into a dead end, Then Richard, Dr. Elissa, Mike, and Day- Day get into position to fight, as Kevin, Littlefoot, and the gang toke cover, Richard says, " Come on, we're ready for you, come on."

They we're expecting a Sharptooth, but instead they saw two Longneck's, Richard, Dr. Elissa, Mike, and Day-Day were relived to see them as Richard calls to the others, " It's alright guys, it's just two Longneck's, come on out."

Then Kevin, Littlefoot, and the gang saw two Longneck's, the Littlefoot and his friends recognize the two Longneck's, as Littlefoot says, " Doc, Dara."

The male Longneck with a scar, and the female Longneck turn to Littlefoot, as Doc says, " Hello kid, how it going?"

Littlefoot says, " Fine, Doc."

Then Dara see's that Littlefoot and the gang have new friends as she asks, " Who are new friends?"

Kevin says, " I'm Kevin."

Kate says, " I'm Kate."

Ali says, " I'm Ali."

Shorty says, " I'm Shorty."

Rhett says, " I'm Rhett."

Richard says, " I'm Richard."

Carlos says, " I'm Carlos."

Annabel says, " I'm Annabel."

Emily says, " I'm Emily."

Dr. Elissa says, " I'm Dr. Elissa."

Mike says, " I'm Mike."

Then Day- Day says, " And I'm Day- Day."

Dara then asks, " What are you doing in the Mysterious Beyond? There are Sharpteeth in this area."

Dana and Dinah say, " Christmas, bye, bye."

Richard says, " We are trying to save Christmas before it is ruined."

Doc then asked, " What is Christmas?"

Then Richard, Kevin, Littlefoot and the gang explained to them about what Christmas is and what you do on that day, then after that they told Doc and Dara that they are trying to safe from Marv and Harry that are two evil egg stealer trying to ruin it, then Carlos saw that the moon is almost high in the sky, they only have two hours left before Marv and Harry could ruin Christmas, Carlos says, " Nice to meet you Doc and Dara, but we got to go."

Richard says, " See you two later, I hope."

Doc and Dara say, " Bye kids, be careful."

The setting the trap theme comes on, then 30 minutes later, Kevin, Littlefoot, and the gang found a cave they find useful, Kevin and Richard draw their plans to take out Marv and Harry, then they plant traps for them, then Kevin and the others look inside the backpack that Kevin had on, they found a camera, an airsoft pistol, hair spray, cooking oil, a lighter, paint brushes, and found a can of green slim that Kevin used in New York, Dr. Elissa tied up a piece of small vine around the trigger of the airsoft pistol, then Carlos and Ducky cover one floor of the lower cave with slim, then Kevin, Kate, Littlefoot, Ali, Shorty, and Rhett went to some water pit and found some prehistoric electric eels, they were able to get the electric eels to join them against Marv and Harry, then Petrie and Annabel put some slim on their paint brushes and painted some rocks that Marv or Harry will try to climb up, then Spike and Emily tied up a vine with a small bag full of mud, it's starts snowing outside and everybody starts making a giant snowball to use against Marv and Harry, Dr. Elissa and Ruby pour cooking oil in a hole that is the size of a head, Day- Day made a vine ladder, then made it weak so when Marv or Harry climb on, they fall down to the ground, Then Chomper and Mike soaked a vine in some cooking oil, then everybody start digging a big hole for Marv and Harry to fall in the lower part of the cave, then everybody went outside of the cave, the setting the traps theme ends, as Kevin, Littlefoot, and the gang head back to the Great Valley to safe Christmas from Marv and Harry.

* * *

**My talk show begins as I come on stage.**

**Me: Hello everybody, good morning, welcome to my first talk show to have, now let's begin, I want to introduce you, my favorite characters that I know, so here they are Littlefoot and the gang.**

**The spot light shines on a certain, then Littlefoot and the gang walk on out, they were happy to be here, as I talk to them.**

**Me: Hello guys, thanks for coming.**

**Littlefoot: We are glad to be here.**

**Ducky: I like you stories Richard, yep, yep, yep.  
**

**Ruby: I like the Home Alone story you are still working on.**

**Me: Thank you, Ruby.**

**Cera: Can we get on with this?**

**Me: Oh right, say it with me, guys.**

**Littlefoot: So the story is good...**

**Chomper: Get ready for the next part...**

**Petrie: So review if this story...**

**Ducky: If you like this story.**

**Everybody: So you later!**

**Me: See you next time, we introduce two authors next time.**


	4. Chapter 4: saving Christmas

**Here is the next chapter, lets see Marv and Harry in pain.**

**Chapter 6: Saving Christmas**

**Me: Hello Everybody we are back.**

**Ruby: And we are about to watch the story, along with you.**

**Chomper: But before we begin, we got two author that are here, to talk with us.**

**Me: So lets welcome, both JudgmentDragon and DarthWill3."**

**JudgmentDragon and DarthWill3 come out from the certain, Me and some the gang shake hands with them, then we all sit down in our chairs.**

**Me: I'm that glad you two could come to talk to us."**

**JudgmentDragon: I'm glad to be here, good to see you again Chomper.**

**Chomper: Good to see you too, are you still hurt?**

**JudgmentDragon: I'm a little stiff, but I'm okay, but thank goodness I'm back to write my story.**

**DarthWill3: I remember that we were chasing Griffin.**

**Me: Oh yeah, we all remember him, he made a hole in the wall, and he had to make him pay.**

**JudgmentDragon: He made a hole in my wall?**

**Me: Yeah, he made a hole right after we had to clean up from those Dogs that attacked us.**

**JudgmentDragon: You guys must have been through a lot.**

**Me: Yeah we have but we...**

**Then suddenly Red Claw, Screech, and Thud come out of nowhere, Red Claw and his Fast-biters start speaking in their language to us.**

**Cera: Red Claw?**

**Petrie: Screech and Thud?**

**Me: How did you get in here? Where did you come from?**

**Red Claw starts speaking in the Sharptooth language.**

**DarthWill3: Does anybody know what Red Claw are saying?**

**Chomper: He said, ' Whoa, come down, we just only came just to watch the story with you.'**

**Me: If it's just that, then I'm okay with it, but don't try anything stupid, I will deal with the problem, believe me on that.**

**Littlefoot: Richard, it's time.**

**Me: Oh yeah, I hope you guys...**

**JudgmentDragon: read this story...**

**DarthWill3: and have a good laugh...**

**Red Claw is speaking Sharptooth.**

**Chomper: He said, ' So enjoy the show.'**

**Me, JudgmentDragon, DarthWill3, Littlefoot, and the gang, even Red Claw and his Fast-biters enjoy their story being watched on T.V. **

* * *

Kevin, Littlefoot, and the gang are back in the Great Valley, it is still snowing, they started heading for the meeting place, where the big Christmas tree is, it is now midnight, Marv and Harry then come out of their hiding spots and are getting ready to destroy Christmas, Kevin, Littlefoot, and the gang arrive just in time to see Marv and Harry getting ready to ruin Christmas, then Carlos gets their attention, " Hey, you two."

Marv and Harry see Kevin, Littlefoot, and the gang, as Harry says, " Their back."

Then Annabel toke the camera and toke their picture as Harry says, " They toke our picture."

Mike then sends a lot roar that could be heard thru the Valley, the residents heard it, they were on there way, Marv and Harry were about to capture Kevin, Littlefoot, and the gang, but they got tripped by Dr. Elissa and Emily, then Day-Day toke another picture of them, then Kevin, Littlefoot, and the gang headed back to the Mysterious Beyond with Marv and Harry following behind them, then suddenly Hyp, Nod, and Mutt came out of nowhere and the kids, without Marv and Harry seeing them, Kevin, Littlefoot, and the gang go inside the cave without Marv or Harry seeing them, Then Kevin, Littlefoot, and the gang get to the roof of the cave and Kevin gets Marv and Harry's attention, " Hey were up here, come and get us."

Carlos toke another picture of them, Hyp, Nod, and Mutt are now watching from far away, as Marv says, " Lets kill."

Harry stops him and says, " Wait a minute pee brain, remember what happened last time, we got busted last time, because of that little bundle of misery."

Marv then says, " This is not like last time, this isn't there home, they are just running scared, they ain't got a plan."

Harry gets mad and says, " May I do the thinking, please?"

Then Marv moves his hands as saying ' Go ahead.'

Harry says, " Thank you."

Then Harry calls to the kids, " Hey kids."

Richard answers, " Yeah."

Harry says, " Nothing would thrill me greatly than to shot you, Knockin' off a youngster ain't gonna mean that much to me, understand?"

Everybody says, " Hmm hmm."

Harry then adds, " But since we are in hurry, I'll make a deal with you. You kids throw down your camera, and we won't hurt you, you'll never hear from us again, okay?"

Cera says, " You promise?"

Harry cross his heart as he says, " I cross my heart and hope to die."

Ducky says, " Okay."

Then Kevin picks up a rock with his tail, while Marv and Harry laugh as Harry says, " Okay kids, give it to me."

Then Kevin throw down the rock and the rock fall and hit Marv in the forehead, he collapses to the ground, as Kevin says, " Direct hit."

Rhett says, " Way to go, Kevin."

Kevin says, " Thank you, you guys want to try?"

Cera says, " I would."

Marv's vision is blurry, as Harry hold up three fingers as he says, " How many fingers am I holding up, Marv?"

Marv says, " Um, hmmmmm eight."

Harry turns his attention to the kids and says, " Okay kids, you want to throw rocks, go ahead throw another one."

Cera throws another one with her tail, and it hit Marv again, as everybody starts smiling as Dana and Dinah were laughing, Harry then says, " If you can't do better then that kids, your gonna lose."

Now Shorty picks up a rock with his tail as Marv says, " Harry, no."

Shorty threw the rock at Harry, but it hit Marv again, then Harry asks, " You got anymore?"

Then Kevin, Littlefoot, and the gang acted like they didn't have anymore rocks, Harry says to Marv, " C'mon Marv, get up, they don't have anymore rocks, they're outta of them."

But Harry was wrong, they had more where that came from, Littlefoot picked up a rock with his tail, he gets ready to throw it, Marv looks up with a worried look as he says, " Hu bb."

Harry asks, " What?"

Marv makes noise trying to warn Harry, then Littlefoot throws the rock hoping to hit Harry, Harry see's the rock, gets out of the way, but the rock hits Marv again for the fourth time, as Harry get anger as he says to the kids, " That did it, nobody throws a rock at me and gets away with it."

Harry says to Marv, " C'mon Marv get up, you go in the front, I'm going around the back."

Then Kevin, Littlefoot, and the gang go back inside the cave, as Marv says, still being dazed " Harry. Harry. Harry."

Hyp, Nod, and Mutt were chuckling, they liked what they just saw, Marv gets up and walk to the entrance of the cave, that is blocked by a huge rock, Marv see's a vine, he try's to pull, then he turns his back and then pulled it, then the airsoft pistol fired a bb and hits Marv as he screams in pain, then Marv turned around and the airsoft pistol fired again and hit Marv's you know whats, then he dropped to the ground, the airsoft pistol fired once more, and hits Marv in the head and he fell down, Harry was muttering to himself, then Harry see's some rocks that he can climb on to get inside the cave, Harry then jumps and grabs the rocks, but slip from the rocks and fall to the ground, then some green slim fell on Harry's head, Harry gets mad as he mutters to himself angrily, Marv gets back up and and kicks the rock out of the way, Marv looks around and then says, " Harry, I reached the top!"

Then Marv the falls through a hole in the floor, and landed in the lower cave, then Marv heard a cracking coming from him, he hurt his back and his neck and stays down, then Harry got up and went to back entrance Harry checks to see if it is hot, he laughs as he fells the rock is not hot, then he kicks it up and Laughs, as Kevin's backpack was full of rocks, they hit Harry, he falls to the ground, as the last rock hit his head, Marv gets up he heard his back pop, then Marv says, " Wow, what a hole."

Then Marv starts looking for a way out of the lower cave, he starts slipping on green slim that is on the floor, then he slipped and slide on the slim, he kept on sliding until he hit a wall with some rocks that starts falling, as he says, " Uh oh."

Then the rocks fell on Marv, Harry get back up, he walks in the cave, he starts looking for the kids as he was cautious for any traps, Marv gets up from being under some rocks, he is now covered in dust, he goes to wash himself off, Kevin, Kate, Littlefoot, Ali, Shorty, and Rhett, watch Marv going in the water, the electric eels started shocking Marv, Marv was getting shocked just like he did a tear ago, back in New York, the electric eels kepted on shocking Marv, they shocked so much, Kevin, Kate, Littlefoot, Ali, Shorty, and Rhett see Marv's skeleton, then Kevin and Littlefoot signaled the electric eels to stop, then they stopped and swimmed away as Marv got out of the water, and fell down to the ground, Harry kepted on looking around he went to one part of the cave, he step on a vine, that lowed a torch, now Harry's head is on fire, he fells something hot, he starts to look for something to put it out, then he see's a hole with water in it, he puts his head in it, then it exploded, Harry removes his head from the hole, now he was angry, Marv still fills like he just got shocked, Marv see's a vine, he tests it, then he jumps on, what he didn't know was that there was a bag with it came down with the vine as Marv says, " Uh oh."

Then bag hit Marv, now he is cover in mud, as he says, " I'm gonna murder those kids."

Then Marv sneezes, Harry looks at himself, he checks his teeth, as Marv the climbs up some rocks that he piled up as he climbs up, the rocks fall as he hangs on, Kevin and Littlefoot look at Harry,then they run a vine ladder Littlefoot climbs first then Marv see's Kevin and says, " Hey."

Kevin says, " Don't you know, we kids always win against two idiots."

Marv then calls for Harry, " Harry, they are in here."

Harry ran into the where Marv is, then Marv says to Harry, " They went up the leader."

Harry climbs up the vine ladder chasing after Kevin and Littlefoot, Kevin and Littlefoot make it, as the ladder snapped, then Harry falls to the ground, Marv climbs up and helps Harry up, as Marv says, " Harry, you okay."

Harry says, " Hey you."

Marv says, " Lets get them."

Marv and Harry were about to climb up to the hole, Ruby calls to them, " Hey."

Marv and Harry look up as Day-Day says, " Why don't use the stairs."

Marv agrees as he says, " Right."

Then Marv and Harry go up the stairs as Harry says, " Wait, wait, wait."

Marv and Harry move aside as Harry asks, " Remember what happened the last time?"

Marv shakes his head and says, " No."

Harry rolls his eyes and says, " Watch this, lets get them."

Harry stomps on the floor, then Mike threw down a rock with a vine tied to it, Harry see's it and and says, " Ow, he bust me in the mouth, Marv."

Marv and Harry laugh as Harry says, " That's one."

Marv then says, " Don't worry, I'll get them."

Marv stomps on the stairs, then Day- Day threw another rock down, Marv see's it and says, " Ow, right in the snouts."

Then Harry says, " That's two, let's get them."

Then Marv and Harry run up the stair, Dr. Elissa with a little help from Richard and Mike then threw a log with vine tied to it, Marv and Harry see it as Marv says, " Ops."

Marv and Harry got hit with it as they fell down the hole that leads down to the lower level, when they hit the ground hard, Marv says, " That's three."

Chomper uses his claws to cut the vine, the logs rolls down to Marv and Harry as Harry says, " No."

The log hits them both, then Marv says, " That's four."

Then Kevin, Littlefoot, and the gang ran until they ran into Hyp, Nod, and Mutt, as Littlefoot asks, " Hyp, Nod, and Mutt?"

Mutt says, " What a nice night for a fight."

Ali asks, " What are doing here?"

Hyp says, " We came to help you safe Christmas."

Nod says, " Yeah, save Christmas."

Kate says, " Okay, lets go, before Marv and Harry come back."

Kevin then says, " lets get our other trap ready."

They run to the third floor, as Marv and Harry climb up some rocks as Harry says, " Are you sure it's safe, Marv?"

Marv says, " Oh yeah, solid as a rock."

They climb up as Richard and Mike push a big snowball into position, after Marv and Harry climb up, the pile collapses, Harry says, " Solid as a rock."

Then Kevin calls out, " You guys give up?"

Rhett then adds, " Have you had enough pain?"

Marv answers, " Neveh!" while Harry shakes his head, then Kevin and Littlefoot tie a vine to the snowball, then Marv and Harry climb up the stairs as Harry says, " You better say every prayer you ever heard, kids."

Marv adds, " I hope your parents got you a tombstone for Christmas." Then Marv stepped on a vine then pulled the snowball down the stairs as Harry says, " What's that sound?"

Marv and Harry start listening, then then Snowball hits them, then the snowball hit the wall of the cave with their faces to the wall, then Marv says with congestion, " That was the sound of snowball, falling down the stairs."

Harry says, " Oh."

Then fixed their noses as they heard them crack, as Kevin, Littlefoot, and the gang says, " Yes."

Then everybody ran to the roof, then they tied the vine to Richard got him, down help everyone down to the entrance of the cave below, Marv and Harry look for the kids, Harry says, " Where are they?"

Marv says, " They disappeared."

Kevin get their attention, " We're down here you big egg stealer ass."

Marv and Harry look down as Marv says, " Whoa."

Hyp says, " Nice night for a neck injury."

Nod says in agreement, " Yeah neck injury."

Marv grabs a rock and yells, " Suck Rock Kids!"

Marv throw a rock down at them and it missed them by an inch, then Marv and Harry climb down the vine, as they were climbing down, Marv fells something weird on the vine and asks Harry, " Harry, what am I felling, Kerosene?"

Harry says, " That not Kerosene, that's cooking oil, the vine is socked in it."

Marv says, " Now why would anybody sock a vine in cooking oil?"

Down below, Day-Day light a lighter, as everybody says to Marv and Harry, " Merry Christmas."

Then Harry says, " Go up, go up."

Day- Day lighted the vine as it caught on fire, Kevin, Littlefoot, and the gang run for it, Kevin went back for his backpack, inside were fireworks that he used in New York, as Marv and Harry fall to the ground, when they looked up, they screamed as a huge pile of snow fell on them, then Richard then talks to Dana and Dinah, " Dana, Dinah, go get help, and tell them to hurry, those egg stealers got weapons, go."

Then Dana and Dinah ran to the Great Valley, then Kevin, Littlefoot, and the gang saw Marv and Harry coming as Shorty says, " Hey, were getting help."

Then Kevin, Littlefoot, and the gang ran, as Annabel and Petrie flew, then Kevin, Littlefoot, and the gang ran on some, slipped and fail on the ice, then when Petrie and Annabel landed they slipped too, now everybody's were spinning, then when the spinning stopped Marv and Harry were standing over all of them, as Marv says, " My, my how the tables have turned."

Harry says, " How do you kids like that, having your plans backfire?"

Marv and Harry laugh as they help Kevin, Littlefoot, and the gang up and lead to deep into the Mysterious Beyond as Harry says, " Lets take a walk in the Mysterious Beyond."

* * *

Back in the Great Valley, Grandpa and Grandma Longneck, Mr. Threehorn, and everybody else is looking for Kevin, Littlefoot, and the gang, then Mr. Threehorn hears to small voices that he wanted to hear, he see's Dana and Dinah running to everybody, Mr. Threehorn asks the twins, " Where is Aunt Cera and Uncle Richard? What happened to them?"

Dana says in her baby talk, " Auntie Cera, Uncle Richard, and others kidnapped."

Dinah says, " Egg stealers, Auntie, Uncle, and others bye bye."

Mr. Threehorn, and many others did not like what they just heard now, it was a race against time to save Kevin, Littlefoot, and the gang.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the Mysterious Beyond, Marv and Harry toke Kevin, Littlefoot, and others some place where they will not get seen, then Harry says to Annabel, " Give me that camera."

Harry takes the camera, then looks at the pictures they toke, and says to Marv, " These look great."

Then Marv says to the kids, " You may have won the battle kids, but you've lost the war."

Then Harry threatens the kids, as he says, " You should not have messed with us kids, were dangerous."

After he said that Harry pulled a pistol that he tried to use in New York, but this time, he was going to kill not only Kevin, but also Littlefoot and the gang, and their friends, Doc and Dara see's the kids and decides to save them, as Harry says, " I never had a good child hood, and it look like you ain't going to either."

Harry points the pistol, then Dara tail whipped Marv and was knocked down, then Harry turned, but to only get tail whipped by Doc, as Harry fell to the ground, then Richard says, " Holy crap, way a go, Doc."

Carlos adds, " Now that 's what I'm talking about, that is what I'm talking about, right there."

Mike then says, " Thank you, Doc and Dara."

Dara says, " Your welcome."

Doc adds, " Anytime kids."

Richard then says to everybody, " Lets finish this."

Then Day- Day gets the fireworks out of Kevin's backpack, and uses the lighter to light up fireworks, then they fired, showing Grandma and Grandpa Longneck, Bron, Ali's mother, the Old One, Ms. Swimmer, Mr. Threehorn, and many of the residents of the Great Valley see the fireworks, when they got over there, they saw two egg stealers on the ground, the residents surround them, then Ms. Swimmer and Petrie's mom look at the pictures that Kevin, Littlefoot, and the gang toke earlier, then Grandpa and Grandma Longneck look at the picture, then Grandpa Longneck says, " I say that for trying to ruin our first Christmas and kidnapping our children, you are in big trouble."

Marv says, " We didn't..."

Harry stomps on Marv's foot and says, " Shut up."

Marv then adds, " He just mad, we broke out of prison, to get revenge."

Harry stomps on Marv's foot again and says, " Shut up, Marv, jeez."

Then Mr. Threehorn says to the residents of the Valley, " Get them out of my sight."

Kevin, Littlefoot, and the gang did it they saved the Great Valley's first Christmas from becoming a disaster, they walk back, Doc and Dara followed them back to the Great Valley, Kevin, Littlefoot, and the gang decided to sleep with Doc and Dara for tonight, because they saved them from Marv and Harry, they went to sleep as it still keeps on snowing.

* * *

**Me, Littlefoot, and the others laugh at what just happen to Marv and Harry, then Screech asks me in his Sharptooth language, then Chomper translates for him.**

**Chomper: He said ' That was funny Richard, I like Home Alone.'**

**Me: That was just the one of last parts of the story wait for the last part to come.**

**Ducky: I can't wait, for it, Richard, yep, yep, yep.**

**Ruby: Is there suppose to be someone coming?**

**Me: " Yes, Everybody I want to introduce you guys two Longnecks, Littlefoot and the gang knows, here they are, Doc and Dara."**

**Doc and Dara then come out, Me, Judgment, and Darth, meet Doc and Dara.**

**Me: It's good to have you here Doc and Dara.**

**Judgment: Really, is cool to have you here, the legendary lone dinosaur himself his standing right here everybody.**

**Doc: It good to be here, Littlefoot has told me about you.**

**Me: Oh he was.**

**Dara: Judgment had a show like this, then when we saw him again he told us about you and we decided to see you.**

**Then suddenly Hyp, Nod, and Mutt come out of nowhere and asks.**

**Mutt: Can get on with this?**

**Me: What the... how did you get in here?**

**Hyp: We want to see your story.**

**Nod: Yeah, see the story.**

**Me: You think your big, Hyp?**

**Hyp: I do, what are you gonna do about it?**

**Me: This.**

**Then I attack Hyp, and we start fist fighting, Littlefoot and the gang decided to brake it up, as the camera's turn to Doc and Dara, then Dara says to the people watch the show.**

**Dara: Um, we are going to stop them from hurting each other.**

**Doc: So review this story. **

**Doc and Dara turn to the fight, help Littlefoot and the gang brake it up.**


	5. Chapter 5: Going home

**Here is the last chapter of Home Alone 3, hope everybody likes it, here we go!**

**Chapter 7: Going home**

**Me: Hello everybody, were back.**

**Hyp: Sorry about what happen the last time.**

**Nod: Yeah last time.**

**Mutt: We hope that will never happen again.**

**Judgment: We got the mess straighten out.**

**Darth: It toke us a while but we massaged to do it.**

**Doc: But not just you, kids.**

**Dara: We helped too, along with Red Claw, Screech, and Thud.**

**Red Claw is speaking in the Sharptooth language.**

**Chomper: He said, ' Now that it is over with, Richard and Hyp are you two now friends?'**

**Me and Hyp look at each other, then they shock hands, then Judgment then gets my attention.**

**Judgment: Is there some people that you want to introduce, Richard? **

**Me: Oh yeah, I almost forgot, I want to introduce to everybody, some friends of Littlefoot and the gang, please welcome, Ali, Rhett, and Shorty.**

**Applause came as Ali, Shorty, and Rhett came from the curtains, Me, Judgment, and Darth meet them, as Ali, Shorty, and Rhett met up with Littlefoot and the gang.**

**Me: Good to have you here, Ali, Shorty, and Rhett.**

**Darth: Really.**

**Ali was a little shy, but she started talking to me.**

**Ali: Um hello there, you must be Richard.**

**Me: That I am, don't be shy, I won't bite.**

**Littlefoot and the gang were laughing from the humor, and even Ali, Shorty, and Rhett seem to like me, Judgment, and Darth, then Rhett see's that Darth is dressed like a Jedi, Rhett asks Darth.**

**Rhett: What are you dress up as? **

**Darth: I'm a Jedi.**

**Shorty: What do they do?**

**Darth then pulled out a lightsaber, the blade was red, Shorty and Rhett liked the lightsaber, but then the alarm's go off, as I see what is causing the alarm's to go off, on screen I see Marv and Harry broke inside and are trying to steal equipment from the show.**

**Me: Oh crap, it's Marv and Harry, lets go get them.**

**I get armed with an AKS74U machine gun, Judgment is armed with an Uzi, and Darth is armed with an MP5, Littlefoot and the gang follow behind them, then in ten seconds we all confront Marv and Harry, as I get there attention.**

**Me: Freeze, your under arrest.**

**Harry: Run Marv.**

**Littlefoot: Get them.**

**Me, Judgment, Darth, Littlefoot and the gang, along with Doc, Dara, Red Claw, Screech, and Thud run after Marv and Harry, the cameras turn to Ali, Shorty, and Rhett, they say to the people.**

**Shorty: Whatever happens...**

**Ali: Relax and read the last chapter of the story...**

**Rhett: and review this chapter.**

**Then Ali, Shorty, and Rhett then catch up with everybody else, as Hound from Hell song from the Movie Black Dog is on for the chase.**

* * *

It is a snow white morning, it is December 25, Christmas day, Kevin, Littlefoot, and the gang woke along with Doc and Dara, then Annabel says, " Guys, it's Christmas."

Dana and Dinah got excited as they say, " Auntie, Uncle, It's Christmas."

That is when everybody head for the big Christmas tree in the meeting place, it is still snowing in the Great Valley, at the bottom of the tree, their was presents under the tree, the residents were wondering where these bright color boxes came from, then Ducky shakes the box and says, " I don't know what is inside, but I like the sound of it, yep, yep, yep."

Chomper asks, " What are they?"

Day- Day answers, " They are presents, they are boxes wrapped in Christmas wrapping, they are usually opened on special occasions, and Christmas is one of them."

Ruby asks, " Who put them under the tree?"

Kevin says, " Santa Claus, he was the one who put them there."

Ducky then asks, " What does he look like?"

Richard answers Ducky question with a smile, " He is a Fat guy with a snowy white beard, he wears a red suite and a red hat, once every year, on Christmas Eve night, he would ride his sleight with reindeer pulling it, but the sleight fly's in the sky."

Littlefoot says, " I hope we see him one day."

Mike says, " Who knows, you just might."

Then out of nowhere a portal came, then came out a group of dinosaurs, They were adult Longnecks, Threehorns, Swimmers, Flyers, Spiketails, Fast Runners, Fast-biters, and Sharpteeth, then the two Longnecks, looked at Kevin and recognized him as a female says to Kevin, that he recognize, " Kevin."

Kevin says, " Mom? Dad?"

Then Kevin ran to his mother, as Kate McCallster was crying to have her son back, then everybody else that got kidnapped, went to see there families, now Kevin, Richard and the others are reunited with their biological families, Kevin's Dad turns to Grandpa and Grandma Longneck and thanked them for taking care of Kevin, and the other families did the same to Mr. Threehorn, and many others, then everybody spent their Christmas in the Great Valley for the first time, then the next day, Kevin, Richard, and the others with their families said good bye to Littlefoot and the gang, Emily's dad toke Marv and Harry with them, Kevin, Richard, and their friends told Littlefoot and the gang to never forget them and not to forget what they learned, then the portal disappeared after they went through it, Littlefoot and the gang were sad they left, but they were happy to spent Christmas for the first time with them, then two days later, Ali, Rhett, and Shorty's heard left the Great Valley, then Littlefoot and the gang see a present at their meeting place, they opened it and inside were dolls that looked like Kevin, Richard, and the others, the found a tape recorder inside, Chomper then pushed the triangle button, the tape started playing Kevin's voice, " I know me and my friends don't deserve Christmas, but we did it, so you guys can have your first true Christmas, and you can pass these teaching of Christmas to your future kids, and also to those that had never even heard of Christmas, we would like you to have these dolls of us to remember us, we hope to see you again some time in the future, see you later, bye."

Littlefoot kepted the dolls of Kevin and Kate, Cera kepted the doll of Richard, Ducky and Spike kepted the dolls of Carlos and Emily, Petrie kepted the doll of Annabel, Chomper kepted the dolls of Mike and Day- Day, and finally Ruby kepted a doll of Dr. Elissa, Littlefoot and the gang kepted the dolls close to them, they knew that they will teach someone about Christmas, but what they don't know is that there are more holidays then just Christmas, and they will learn more things out there on their own adventures.

* * *

**Me, Littlefoot, and others beat the crap out of Marv and Harry, then the cops came and arrested Marv and Harry, then we get back to the show, as I say.**

**Me: Hey were back, sorry about that, but we got them, we beat those thieves up for good."**

**Cera: Oh right Richard Calm down.**

**Littlefoot: Cera's right, there no reason to be excited.**

**Me: Your right, sorry about that guys, it was my first time to beat up Marv and Harry, and I wanted to teach them a lesson.**

**Judgment: Hey Richard, I think it is time to bring out another person out before we leave.**

**Me: Right, everyone we have just more person to bring out, this is another person of Littlefoot and the gang, and...**

**?: That is me.**

**Then came Guido from the curtain, the applause came after everybody saw Guido, then I shake hands with Guido, then everybody say hey to Guido, then Guido lands next to Petrie, as I talk to Guido.**

**Me: It was good to have you here Guido, thank you for coming.**

**Guido: Thank you for having me here.**

**Me: As you see Guido, we just finish the Home Alone 3 story, now I have to wait for Judgment to finish his story, so I can continue with the next story, just hope you get another chapter up soon, Judgment.**

**Judgment: I will write another chapter up, now.**

**Darth: Well everybody...**

**Littlefoot: We hoped...**

**Judgment: You liked...**

**Ducky: This story, yep, yep, yep.**

**Cera: But it is not over...**

**Me: Another story is coming up...**

**Ruby: after a another Judgment's story...**

**Shorty: Is done.**

**Ali: So Review...**

**Everybody: And favorite this story if you like it.**

**Me: So long, everybody. **


End file.
